


looking

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: “What are you looking at?” Tooru asks, smirking up at Hajime as if he has caught him doing something embarrassing. Hajime fights his urge to avert his gaze, keeping his eyes locked on Tooru.“You.”





	looking

**Author's Note:**

> mwehh i didnt really have any ideas for tooru's birthday, i just wanted something where hajime spoiled him and ye i tried  
> unedited as usual, sorryyy

“Hear me out: the gift he’d appreciate the most? Yourself. Just wrap yourself up and tell him you’re the gift,” Hanamaki said, leaning in and taking a sip from the straw of his milkshake.

“Even better, you should be naked underneath,” Matsukawa adds from next to Hajime, and Hanamaki raises a hand for him to high five across the table, both of them doing it without even looking at each other. 

“Huh?” Hajime asks, staring at both of them.

“You know, like Tooru did that one year,” Hanamaki says, smirk widening in amusement at the memory. Hajime grimaces, trying to put the thought of  _ that _ failure away.

“Ah, the time where you  _ forgot him _ in that cardboard box for almost half an hour?” Hajime asks, leaning back until his back hits the chair, crossing his arms in front of him.

“We didn’t—there were  _ breathing holes  _ in it,” Hanamaki huffs, looking at Matsukawa for help, but Hajime ignored them, rolling waving the offer away. 

“I’m not going to give him  _ myself _ as a gift, that’s the most arrogant thing ever,” he says, reaching out for a couple of fries and dipping them in the ketchup before putting them into his mouth.

“Are you calling your boyfriend arrogant?” Matsukawa asks, the corners of his mouth stretching out into a smile. 

“Goddamn right I am,” Hajime simply replies, and Matsukawa snickers, leaning in and pulling an arm around Hajime.

“But he  _ is _ the only one of you who’s open about being grateful to just be able to spend his birthday with you and nothing else, isn’t that something?” Matsukawa asks, and Hajime bites his lip, unsure of what to say to that.

“Nothing else as in no clothes,” Hanamaki adds in, ruining the atmosphere. Hajime rolls his eyes.

“Forget I asked, you guys are the worst,” he says, and both of them laugh at him.

“I have a thong with a bow on if you want to borrow,” Matsukawa says as he pulls back, giving Hajime a lazy smile.

“You— _why?”_ Hajime asks, and before Matsukawa has a chance to answer, Hajime stands up, shaking his head. “I don’t even want to know,” he says, reaching out for his bag, pushing his tray of unfinished food towards them before reconsidering and grabbing his half eaten burger. He can eat that while walking out of there.

“For real, though, he’d probably be happy if you just showered him in attention all day, no need to get fancy,” Hanamaki tells him, his smile this time actually sincere, with no hint of malicious intent. It only lasts a moment before it turns into a wide smirk. “But the thong would be a really good addition.” 

“I’m done with you guys.  _ No _ words to Oikawa about this conversation, I don’t want him getting any ideas,” Hajime says before he turns to leave, eating the rest of his burger in one big mouthful, curling the paper covering it into a ball and throwing it out on the way. He doesn’t tell them that he doesn’t want Tooru to know  because he’s pretty sure Tooru  _ could _ talk him into doing something that dumb. And he doesn’t need to, because they’re probably already aware of that.

 

Hajime can’t believe he’s considering the idea. Not giving  _ himself _ as a present or wearing a thong with a bow on. No matter how horrible his friends are,  _ he _ refuses to take part in their nonsense, but, well, to give Tooru the attention he knows he wants, the one he normally refuses to give him, doesn’t sound like a  _ too _ bad idea. Normally, Hajime is pretty good at hiding it when he looks at Tooru, because the few times his boyfriend  _ does _ catch him, he always gives Hajime this annoyingly smug smile, like he has caught him doing something embarrassing. Because Hajime  _ is _ slightly embarrassed by it, never having been one for public displays of affection or the like. 

But Hajime knows exactly how to counter Tooru, because Tooru can’t ‘catch’ him if he isn’t trying to hide it, and if Tooru wants his ogling to be more obvious, well, he’s going to make it obvious.

The day comes, and it starts as Tooru’s birthdays usually do. He always eats breakfast with his family on his birthday, but Hajime is invited inside for breakfast when he arrives too early by accident — “Hajime is basically a part of our family already,” Tooru’s mom says with a laugh before pulling him inside when he tries to decline — before they go to the school together for practice like they’ve been doing since summer vacation started, nothing out of the ordinary.

Hajime keeps his eyes on Tooru the entire day, forcing himself not to frown at him even when Tooru is talking with his fangirls or slacking off during practice and teasing their underclassmen, even when he  _ intentionally _ tries to annoy Hajime to get a rise out of him. Hajime continues smiling, making it known that Tooru has his full attention and patience. Tooru shrugs it off for a while, but every single time Tooru looks up at him while doing something else during practice, he makes the smile Hajime is sporting easier to uphold with the surprise and soft blush appearing on his cheeks when he realises that Hajime is  _ still _ looking at him, the pleased smile he tries to hide when he turns to continue what he was doing, acting as if it doesn’t affect him the least. Hajime had never realised it’d be this easy to make Tooru happy. 

Hajime isn’t sure if it’s just because Tooru can feel his eyes on him or because he normally looks at Hajime this often, but the fact that Tooru is  _ this _ aware of him, constantly checking on him, makes him feel a bit giddy inside as well.

The only time they part that day is right after practice, where both of them go to their own houses, Tooru to shower and get ready for dinner, Hajime to shower — luckily, he's always way faster — and prepare his place for the after-dinner surprise. They meet up at the station near their homes not much later, and Hajime is surprised to see just how much l effort Tooru put into his looks, hair styled, wearing some of his nicest clothes and, from the way his lips shine, Hajime is pretty sure he has even taken the time to put on chapstick. Hajime suddenly feels underdressed in his jeans and tee, but Tooru already knows where they're going, so at least he won't have to worry about Tooru being disappointed with the food.

They go to their favourite ramen spot in town and get their usual orders, the only exception being that both of them ask for extra meat, just for the occasion. Tooru tries to act casual when Hajime pays, but Hajime can see his excitement, and he tries to hide his amusement at Tooru’s bad attempt at hiding his smile underneath his hands. 

Hajime hasn't even pulled out the gift or showed Tooru the real surprise, yet Tooru is smiling from ear to ear when their food arrives, looking like he's having the best time of his life despite how mundane what they're doing is. He is surprisingly easily satisfied for such a high-maintenance person, but all of his contradictory traits only makes Hajime love him all the much more. 

Hajime had expected Tooru’s parents to argue when he asked them if he could take Tooru out for dinner instead of the usual home cooked meal with the entire family, but both of them had been eager to help him, even offering to  _ pay _ for the dinner, and Hajime had to awkwardly decline, vaguely explaining to them that he wanted to make Tooru’s birthday special, earning excited smiles and supportive shoulder pats before Tooru’s parents had let him go and given him free reign to do as he pleases during Tooru’s birthday.

He’s lucky that his own parents are visiting family in Osaka, leaving his own house free, making it a lot easier for Hajime to plan the rest of the night with Tooru after they’ve had dinner. Tooru had felt slightly guilty about Hajime not going with them, simply so he could celebrate Tooru’s birthday with him like they did every year, but Hajime had shrugged it off easily, ensuring Tooru that he didn’t mind — in fact, he is quite happy about having the house for themselves, considering what he has planned for when they get home. Their parents usually give them privacy when they’re hanging out in their rooms, but they obviously couldn’t let go completely, knowing that his parents were still in the house.

 

When they return to Hajime’s house, Tooru is on him the second they close the doors, pressing his lips against Hajime’s insistently, seemingly just as excited about having the house to themselves as Hajime, burying his hand in Hajime’s hair before grabbing it by the back of his head, pulling at the roots as he pulls Hajime towards his bedroom.

Hajime lets Tooru take the lead up until they reach his room, messily pulling off their clothes until Hajime is shirtless and Tooru is only in boxers before Hajime pushes him down onto the bed, straddling him and reaching out for the tie he had prepared. He grabs Tooru’s wrists, pulling them up over his head with a smirk as Tooru looks up, eyeing the tie in Hajime’s hands curiously, with slight skepticism.

“You’re going to tie me up on my birthday. Really?” Tooru asks, even though he doesn’t struggle against Hajime’s hold as he ties his hands down to the headframe of the bed. Hajime smiles, nodding down at him. 

“It’s not a punishment, I just want you to lie back and enjoy the ride tonight,” Hajime says, and this time Tooru’s eyebrow quirks up. He gives Hajime a curious look.

“That sounds... promising,” he says, licking his lips. Hajime nods, trying to keep his smile from being too excited, playing it casual. He goes over the steps in his mind as he crawls down from where he was straddling Tooru, getting off of the bed to take off his own shirt. Tooru’s eyes are fixed on his chest when he turns around.

“You know the rules right? Just tell me if it’s too much,” Hajime says, and Tooru nods, obviously distracted. Hajime rolls his eyes, but remembers what he promised himself, instead looking down at Tooru himself, letting himself take in the view. It’s not the first time he has tied up Tooru, but it’s the first time he has given himself the time to admire him, wrists cuffed over his head, his hardness already growing, pressing against his boxers, his body laid out and ready.

“What are you looking at?” Tooru asks, smirking up at Hajime as if he has caught him doing something embarrassing. Hajime fights his urge to avert his gaze, keeping his eyes locked on Tooru.

“You.” Tooru’s eyes widen and he’s the one breaking eye contact, biting his lip as Hajime smiles in victory before he sits down in the bed again, this time between Tooru’s legs. He pushes them open before leaning down, pressing a kiss against Tooru’s lips. “I’d blindfold you, but I want you to watch,” he says, and Tooru’s eyes widen.

“What exactly did you plan for me, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks between kisses when Hajime presses their lips together, eagerly opening his mouth when Hajime deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue over his lips.

“Secret,” Hajime just mumbles, kissing at the corner of Tooru’s mouth before he moves his lips down to Tooru’s jaw and throat, mouthing at his skin. “But I  _ can _ tell you how much I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” he says, sliding his hand up Tooru’s thigh, feeling his muscles tighten in surprise underneath Hajime’s touch, as if he had forgotten that Hajime could touch him with more than just his lips. He stops at the edge of Tooru’s boxers before he reaches up, cupping Tooru’s already hardening cock over the fabric, smiling against Tooru’s throat when he hears him hitch for his breath. “You looked so good all day, you know? I couldn’t take my eyes off you,” he says, and he isn’t lying. Letting himself focus on Tooru so freely, without having to hide it or look away once in awhile, he had a chance to  _ really _ look at Tooru, the way he only normally can when Tooru and the team are focused on something else.

“I saw—I saw you look—” Tooru tries, all of the arrogance Hajime had expected completely gone, instead replaced with pure amazement. Hajime doesn’t tell him that this was his intention, instead just continuing to mouth at Tooru’s neck until he finds a spot that makes Tooru stir a bit, the most sensitive one. He licks at it before pressing his lips down again, creating suction with the intention to leave a mark, his hand never leaving Tooru’s cock, his palm rubbing against the slowly dampening spot at the front of his boxers.

Hajime leans back, admiring the pink spot on Tooru’s neck before he looks down his body, not hiding his appreciation, well aware that Tooru is looking at him still. When his eyes land on his own hand, still rubbing against Tooru’s cock, his hips jerking upwards to meet it, Hajime tsks, shaking his head.

“Have patience, Tooru,” he says, looking up at his boyfriend’s face again, Tooru’s pupils dilating slowly. A part of Hajime reminds him that Tooru  _ very _ much likes when he uses his first name, and he tells himself to continue doing so, at least tonight. Indulge him. “I’m far from done with you,” he says, pulling back his hand and placing it on Tooru’s hip instead as he leans down again, pressing kisses down Tooru’s neck again to his collarbone, sliding his tongue into the dip of it before he reaches his chest. 

Tooru bows his back, pressing his hips upwards in an attempt at meeting Hajime’s, grinding up against him blindly, pulling at the binds. Hajime ignores it completely, his mouth continuing its travel down Tooru’s chest, his other hand sliding up to tease at one nipple when his lips reach the other one. 

Tooru stirs, instantly stopping when Hajime takes the already hard nipple  into his mouth, grazing over it with his teeth as his finger runs a circle around the other, and Hajime has to use all of his willpower to keep at it instead of taking a break to just stop and listen to how Tooru is gasping for air.

“Iwa-chan, I’m—” Tooru begins, hissing when Hajime pinches his other nipple, throwing his head back against the pillow. Hajime looks up at him, continuing to mouth at the other nipple, sucking slightly, and Tooru bites down on his lip so hard his skin has no colour left, so Hajime decides to take pity on him, letting go with the one hand, instead using both hands to explore the rest of Tooru’s body lazily, starting with his shoulders and upper arms, still raised over his head since his wrists are tied up.

Even with most of his attention focused on teasing Tooru’s nipple with his mouth, Hajime still has something left in him to appreciate Tooru’s toned body, the way his muscles flex and tighten underneath Hajime’s fingers as he slides them over his body, from his shoulders down to his back, pushing his hands between Tooru’s body and the bed as he slides his mouth over to Tooru’s other nipple, licking over the first, hardened one before abandoning it to give the other one attention again.

Tooru jerks his hips upwards again when Hajime reaches down under them, cupping Tooru’s ass for a few seconds before he pulls his hands back up, spreading Tooru’s legs and sliding his fingertips over the sensitive skin of his thighs lightly, as if simply tickling him. Tooru squirms under him, jerks up against Hajime’s body, his still covered cock succeeding in pressing against Hajime’s chest a few times before Hajime can move again, keeping Tooru from getting the friction he needs just yet. He starts trailing kisses down further Tooru’s chest instead, reaching Tooru’s abdomen and feeling Tooru’s hips freeze in suspension, waiting for Hajime’s next move. He reaches up to grab the elastic band of Tooru’s boxers, sitting up so Tooru can pull his legs together and raise his ass from the bed so they can pull the boxers off completely.

“Please, Iwa-chan, I need—” Tooru begins, his cock showing just as well what he wants as his words, standing up straight in the air and  _ twitching _ when Hajime leans down to blow at the tip, already wet with precum. “ _ “Hajime," _ Tooru breathes out, arching his back and pulling at the restraints again. Hajime smirks, but gives Tooru what he wants anyway, leaning down and taking Tooru’s cock into his mouth. Tooru is hot, hard and insistent under him, his hips already squirming, so Hajime reaches down to hold him still, sliding his tongue over the underside of Tooru’s cock.

He slides his tongue up again, circling it around the sensitive skin by the head of Tooru’s cock before taking more of it into his mouth, once again pushing his tongue up against the underside of Tooru’s cock.

“Iwa—Hajime, please, I’m gonna—” Tooru hisses, but Hajime continues, hollowing his cheeks and sucking his cock until Tooru is shaking, pushing his hips upwards in a desperate attempt at fucking up into Hajime’s mouth, even when Hajime holds him down by the hips. “I’m gonna come!” Tooru whines, writhing underneath him in an attempt at pulling out, but Hajime looks up, sinking his mouth deeper down around Tooru’s cock until he can feel the tip against the back of his mouth, forcing himself to relax when his throat threatens to convulse. He can’t do any fancy stuff with his tongue when Tooru is filling out his mouth like this, but he bops his head slightly until he can feel Tooru’s thrusts grow jerky, pulling out slightly and opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out for Tooru to come into his mouth as he lets go of Tooru’s hip with one hand only to reach up and glide it over his cock, working Tooru through the orgasm. Tooru comes, suddenly and messily, missing the mark and hitting his chin and cheek instead, and Hajime looks up at him with an eyebrow raised, reaching up to wipe the come off his cheek. 

Tooru’s arms are pulled as much forward as possible, his elbows raised over his head as he attempts to pull free from the restraint, mouth slightly agape and cheeks burning as he looks down at Hajime, obviously split between being turned on by the view and embarrassed by the accident. Tooru bites his lip, but opens his mouth again in shock when Hajime licks the come off the palm he just used to wipe it off his cheek. 

“Roll over,” Hajime says, and Tooru’s eyes widen as he looks up at the restraints as if to figure out if they’re loose enough for him to do so comfortably. Hajime made sure that they were when he tied him up, so he grabs Tooru’s thighs impatiently, pulling him to the side to move him over when Tooru doesn’t do so instantly.

“What—What are you—” Tooru asks when Hajime moves to the side, opening the drawer by the bedside table and pulling out the lube and a condom.

“Did you think was over already? I’m far from done with you,” Hajime says, smiling down at Tooru, seeing his expression when the words reach him.

“You—I’m—” Tooru begins, frowning when Hajime puts the lube and the condom down again next to him, ignoring them for now. He looks down at Tooru’s body, the curve of his ass and the arch of his back, his defined muscles and exposed skin. He’s so fucking beautiful, and the fact that Hajime ogling Tooru is supposed to be a gift to  _ Tooru _ and not himself is ridiculous. He can feel Tooru’s eyes on him and looks up at his face, seeing how Tooru’s neck is turned in an uncomfortable position to look back up at Hajime, still looking elated from his last orgasm.

“Your neck is going to hurt tomorrow if you keep your head turned like that the whole time,” Hajime says, unable to keep the worry out of his voice, but smiling when Tooru pouts before craning his head back, pressing it into the pillow instead, muffling his own gasp when Hajime reaches down and grabs his ass with both hands, spreading his asscheeks right away.

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru hisses, gasping louder this time when Hajime leans down, this time without wasting any time, sliding his tongue down Tooru’s ass over his entrance to the line of skin right underneath Tooru’s balls, mouthing at his balls for a few seconds before returning his attention to Tooru’s entrance again, teasing at it with his tongue. He stops, only to press kisses against the inside of Tooru’s thighs, red blotches appearing on the pale, sensitive skin where Hajime sucks and nibbles at it, Tooru’s muscles lean and strong, tightening under Hajime’s mouth.

Hajime can hear Tooru’s ragged breathing, even as he tries to muffle it with the pillow, and Tooru’s skin is sweaty, sticking to Hajime’s hands when he slides them over it, as if its as desperate to stay in contact with Hajime as he is to keep touching Tooru. He moves up again, sliding his tongue over Tooru’s entrance again before pressing it inside, listening to Tooru’s every little sound for signs of discomfort. He finds none and continues, licking Tooru open, pressing his tongue as deep inside him as he can until he has to pull back for air, only to lean in again and continue fucking him with his tongue to the best of his ability until Tooru is writhing underneath him again, hips pressing down to meet him.

“More—I need—please,” Tooru breathes out, as if he’s already too exhausted to raise his voice, and Hajime would laugh, because he had planned to go further, but right now he needs Tooru as much as Tooru seems to need him, so he pulls back, clicking open the bottle of lube and pouring some out over his fingers before reaching down again, pressing his fingers inside Tooru, getting two inside without issues, sliding them in further than his tongue could and leaning back to watch Tooru’s reactions, something he had missed when he had his face buried between Tooru’s legs. And oh, he had missed out.

Tooru’s blush reaches down to his shoulders and to the tips of his ears, and his elbows are pressed to the sides of his head as if he's trying to hold himself down, his back arched and his muscles twitching as Hajime rubs his fingers against his inside, spreading them and sliding them over that sensitive spot, watching as Tooru jolts, throwing his head back and gasping for air.

_"Fuck,_ Hajime, I need— _please,"_ Tooru gasps, shaking his head and his arms, wrists still tied over his head, rather to show urgence than to actually try and free himself from the ties. Hajime leans in, pressing a kiss against Tooru’s shoulder, his skin as hot and sweaty as the rest of his body, and Hajime’s own cock twitches between his legs, hard and impatient as if only now registering that it’s going to be put to use. “I need you,” Tooru begs, his voice shrill, in a different way than the usual breezy and playful one, and Hajime  _ growls, _ gritting his teeth together as he pushes his fingers in deeper, nodding hastily.

“You look so good, Tooru,” Hajime says when Tooru turns his face to the side to look up, his bangs wet and sticking to his forehead, shiny with sweat, and Hajime pulls out his fingers, reaching down to grab the lube again as he presses his own boxers down, grabbing the condom and ripping open the foil as fast as he can, rolling it over his own erection, throbbing with more need than he had expected — he had been too fixed on Tooru, too focused on finally letting himself take in all of the view unlike how he tried to hold back normally. He pours out the lube, covering his cock as quickly as he can before he moves down between Tooru’s legs again, leaning in and pressing his cock against Tooru’s ass, spreading him open again with his fingers, Tooru’s skin still sticking to his own uncomfortably, but Hajime welcomes the friction.

“Ready?” he asks, biting his lip as he looks down at Tooru’s back, holding back from pushing in right away like he so desperately wants to. Tooru cranes his neck slightly to look back at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Hurry up,” Tooru orders, and even if Hajime would’ve argued normally, he’s too desperate to do so now, needs Tooru too much, so he grits his teeth again, grabbing Tooru’s hips for something steady to hold on to — not that Tooru was much steadier than him at this point — before he pushes in,  _ slowly, _ feeling Tooru’s rim stretch around him, hitching for breath as he pushes into Tooru, hot and tight around him, moaning Hajime’s name out loud.

Tooru spreads around him as he pushes in deeper, until he’s buried completely inside, leaning in over Tooru and resting his chin on Tooru’s shoulder, their skin burning wherever they touch. He keeps a hand on each side of Tooru to hold up his own weight, listening to Tooru’s breath as both of them get used to the sensation of Tooru, stretched around him, Hajime filling him up completely, and after some time, after Tooru has gotten used to it, Hajime pulls out slightly, thrusting in again. 

He sets a tempo, pushing into Tooru, harder and faster than usual, but Tooru takes it well, pressing his face into the pillow to try and smother his moans, but at some point he gives  up after Hajime thrusts in at the right angle, hitting  _ that _ spot inside him, earning a hiss from Tooru. Hajime thrusts inside again, and Tooru gives in, stops trying to hide his sounds, letting out small, whiny breaths as Hajime fucks him into the mattress.

They’re both panting messes at this point, flushed and sweaty, and Hajime’s legs are shaking, but he continues fucking Tooru until he’s pushed over the edge, coming for the second time, crying out Hajime’s name, followed by something that sounds like a sob as he shakes, pulsing and tightening around Hajime and making him come as well, with a groan as he presses his forehead against Tooru’s neck, so sweaty that he slides over Tooru’s skin this time rather than sticking to it, sliding his hands down Tooru’s spine, his come filling out the condom. He reaches down to hold around his shaft to keep it on as he pulls out, slow and careful, before pulling off the condom and tying it, collapsing on the bed next to Oikawa, who’s still fighting for his breath.

Hajime forces himself to sit up, loosening the tie around Tooru’s arm as he rolls him over, taking Tooru’s hands in his own and massaging his wrists, pressing featherlight kisses over Tooru’s knuckles.

Tooru’s eyes are wet, streaks of tears that are already drying making his cheeks shine, but the wobbly smile on his face assures Hajime that he didn’t do anything wrong. He’s so beautiful like this, and Hajime doesn’t even have to hide his stare, enjoying the sheepish expression on Tooru’s face when he notices again.

Hajime lies down again when Tooru stretches his arms to get rid of the soreness after having had them in that position for so long, pressing his chest against Tooru’s side before Tooru moves to nuzzle his face into the crook of Hajime’s neck, pressing his nose against Hajime’s throat and inhaling with a satisfied sigh. Hajime is pretty sure he just smells like sweat and sex by now, but Tooru doesn’t seem to mind, and even Hajime can’t complain about this situation, no matter how hot he feels, because the alternative means  _ moving _ and his entire body is heavy and exhausted, and Tooru feels  _ wonderful _ next to him. He pulls back slightly, only to look down at Tooru, pressing a chaste kiss against his forehead.

“You did so well, Tooru,” he says, voice already slightly hoarse with tiredness. “You’re so beautiful,” he says before he can stop himself, and he isn’t lying. Even when Tooru looks like this, flushed and half asleep, his hair a mess, a few wet strands sticking to his forehead with sweat, the rest of it sticking out in all directions, Tooru truly is beautiful. The small satisfied curve of his lips makes Hajime want to lean down and kiss him, but before he can do so, Tooru opens his eyes and looks up at him.

“I—I really liked when you looked at me,” Tooru says, and Hajime isn’t sure if he means during practice or sex, or maybe both. Tooru reaches up, cupping Hajime’s cheek and forcing him to look down at Tooru again, as if Hajime would try and look anywhere else if he had the chance. “I want your eyes to always be on me,” Tooru whispers, giving him a small,  _ shy _ smile, sounding so sincere and unlike his usual, more confident self. Hajime leans down, kissing him softly before he pulls back slightly, their noses still touching, lips grazing. 

“I’m always looking at you,” Hajime whispers, their lips touching a few times when he move his mouth to speak. “I’m just not as obvious about it as you are,” he says with a smile, and Tooru turns his face away, pulling back his hand to cover his face, the blush still visible at the tip of his ear.

“Ugh, Iwa-chan, you’re horrible,” Tooru whines, but Hajime simply laughs, pulling him in again and grabbing his wrist to pull his hand away. Tooru loosens his own hold, letting Hajime move his hand, moving his head up and meeting Hajime halfway for the kiss. It’s open mouthed, slow, and sloppy, both of them too lazy to get into it for real, too close to falling asleep in each other’s arms. Hajime pulls back slightly, looking into Tooru’s eyes, unable to keep from smiling when he sees the fondness in Tooru’s gaze. He leans in, pressing a kiss against Tooru’s nose, but pulls back again and holds his gaze, keeping his eyes on Tooru and wishing that he could keep looking at him forever. Maybe he will.

“Happy birthday, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/notmykink)


End file.
